Perhaps Love
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Kedekatan Shikamaru dan Naruto menimbulkan gosip di kantor bahwa mereka adalah pasangan gay. Walau sebenarnya mereka memendam perasaan yang sama, tapi demi kebaikan bersama mereka memutuskan untuk saling menjaga jarak. Apakah pada akhirnya mereka akan jujur dan mengakui isi hati masing-masing? / Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4 / Mind to RnR? Concrit?


**Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe, Maybe OOC and Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**ShikaNaru slight ShikaTema**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Perhaps Love **

* * *

Siang itu kafetaria di Namikaze _Coorporation_ terlihat ramai. Kafetaria yang lumayan luas itu terdiri dari beberapa stand makanan yang menyediakan pilihan menu yang berbeda-beda. Dari sekian banyak stand yang ada, tak terlihat satu pun kursi kosong. Semua terisi penuh dengan para karyawan yang tengah menikmati santap siangnya. Di salah satu sudut stand yang menyediakan beraneka macam jenis kopi, terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah duduk-duduk santai menikmati kopi yang mereka pesan.

"Hei, Shika… kau benar-benar putus dengan Temari?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berkacamata setengah tak percaya. Ditatapnya pemuda berbaju krem di hadapannya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, seperti yang sudah kau dengar, Shino," jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum mengiyakan.

Shino menghela napas. Pada akhirnya, hubungan yang sudah susah payah dipertahankan oleh sahabatnya itu putus juga di tengah jalan. Dari awal Shikamaru menjalin hubungan dengan Temari, ia sudah merasa tidak yakin kalau hubungan itu akan berjalan lancar. Bagaimana tidak? Sifat Shikamaru yang sangat cuek dan sering tidak mau ambil pusing dengan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya merepotkan itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Temari yang _sensitive_ dan sering meledak-ledak. Dan sekarang terbukti, sifat mereka berdua memang tidak bisa disatukan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shino penasaran. "Bukan karena pihak ketiga, bukan?" selidiknya.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Satu-satunya pihak ketiga dalam hubungan kami adalah keeogoisan kami masing-masing," diraihnya cangkir kopi di hadapannya lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

Shino mendesah. Seindah apapun perbedaan—seperti yang sering dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang sedang kasmaran—jika perbedaan itu sendiri tak bisa berjalan seiring, pada akhirnya pasti akan menimbulkan masalah juga.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang? Kau sudah mengatakannya pada orang tuamu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Tidak untuk sekarang. Kau tahu betul bagaimana watak ibuku. Aku pasti akan mati di tangannya kalau dia tahu aku dan Temari putus," katanya sambil membuat gerakan memotong lehernya.

"Hahaha… ya, ya, ya. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yoshino-san," Shino menatap prihatin pada Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi," Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya. "Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor sekarang," ajak Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

**Bruuukk**

Baru saja Shikamaru berbalik, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya. Rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari dadanya membuatnya berteriak kaget.

"Ma—maaf, aku tidak sengaja," seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik terlihat panik. Diletakkannya nampan dengan cangkir kopi yang tinggal setengah isinya di meja terdekat. Dengan ia buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengeringkan kemeja Shikamaru yang basah terkena tumpahan kopinya.

Shikamaru yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu segera menepis tangan pemuda itu menjauh. "Biar kubersihkan sendiri," katanya seraya mengambil sapu tangan dari pemuda itu.

"Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf," kata pemuda itu dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengganti ongkos _laundry_-nya."

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bajumu jadi kotor terkena noda kopi," pemuda itu menatap noda coklat besar yang terbentuk di kemeja Shikamaru.

"Tak apa. Bisa aku bersihkan di toilet," kata Shikamaru seraya mengajak Shino—yang dari tadi terdiam menyaksikan insiden yang menimpanya itu—pergi, meninggalkan sang pemuda yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terpekur menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin besar di toilet. Usahanya menghilangkan noda kopi di kemejanya memang berhasil, tapi yang terjadi kemejanya justru semakin basah terkena air. Sudah dicobanya untuk mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya, tapi hasilnya tidak banyak membantu, yang ada sapu tangan itu malah jadi ikut basah.

Diusapnya wajahnya dengan gusar. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sebentar lagi _meeting_ dengan jajaran direksi akan dimulai, dan sekarang ia malah terjebak di sini dengan kemeja yang basah dan bau kopi.

Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi orang rumah untuk meminta kemeja ganti, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia juga sudah meminta tolong pada Shino untuk membelikannya kemeja baru, tapi paling cepat Shino akan tiba kembali di kantor setengah jam lagi.

Dihelanya napas panjang. Sepertinya, mau tidak mau ia harus mengenakan kemeja basah ini untuk _meeting_—meski dengan resiko akan mendapat teguran dari atasannya, karena lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau ia meninggalkan _meeting _penting yang sudah dijadwalkan seminggu sebelumnya itu.

Ck! Kenapa di saat-saat penting seperti ini, ia harus mengalami situasi yang benar-benar merepotkan ini sih?

Tanpa sengaja ditatapnya sapu tangan basah di tangannya. Dahinya berkerut melihat simbol huruf N yang tersulam di sudut sapu tangan itu. Seingatnya ia tidak punya sapu tangan dengan simbol seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk dahinya ketika teringat sapu tangan siapa yang ia bawa. Ini 'kan sapu tangan pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. Kenapa ia bawa coba? Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudahlah, ia kembalikan saja nanti kalau bertemu lagi dengannya. Meski ia tidak mengenal dan belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya, tapi jika dia ada di perusahaan ini, maka kemungkinan besar ia juga karyawan di sini. Jadi, pasti akan ada kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dering handphone di saku celananya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Diangkatnya telpon dari Kiba, rekannya dari HRD. Rupanya _meeting_ sudah akan dimulai, jadi ia harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan berkasnya.

.

.

.

"Ck, mendokusei!" desis Shikamaru keki ketika di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke ruangannya, banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Shika… kau ini kenapa?" Kiba yang sengaja menunggu Shikamaru di ruangannya terkejut saat mendapati kemeja atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu basah.

"Jangan bertanya!" Shikamaru memberikan kode pada Kiba untuk diam. Dengan sedikit kesal, dikumpulkannya berkas-berkas untuk _meeting_ dalam sebuah stopmap mika.

Tahu betul bagaimana perangai Shikamaru yang pasti tak akan mau repot-repot menjelaskan padanya, Kiba akhirnya memilih menuruti Shikamaru untuk diam. Lagi pula, sepertinya saat ini _mood_ Shikamaru juga sedang jelek. Jadi lebih baik ia tidak mencari masalah dengan memperburuk _mood_-nya.

"Kita pergi sekarang," ajak Shikamaru ketika ia sudah selesai dengan berkas-berkasnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendahului Kiba yang dengan pelan mengikutinya di belakang.

Sampai di ruang _meeting_, ternyata semuanya sudah hadir, termasuk Minato-san, CEO sekaligus pemegang saham tertinggi di perusahaan ini. Merasa tidak enak, Shikamaru membungkuk ke arah semua peserta rapat, "Maaf, saya sedikit terlambat."

Minato-sama tersenyum, "Tak apa. Silahkan duduk, Shikamaru. Kita baru saja mau memulai rapatnya."

Sekali lagi Shikamaru membungkuk hormat. Belum juga ia beranjak dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi. Membuat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hei, Shikamaru… kau habis tercebur got, huh?" tegur Deidara. Wakil Direktur sekaligus putra tertua Minato-san. "Sebagai Manager, seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik untuk bawahanmu. Berani-beraninya kau datang ke _meeting_ dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Sadar maksud kata-kata Deidara, Shikamaru tergerak untuk menjelaskan. Namun sebelum ia memberi penjelasan, lagi-lagi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jangan salahkan dia, Aniki. Ini semua salahku. Akulah yang menyebabkan kemejanya menjadi basah seperti itu," kata seorang pemuda yang baru disadari Shikamaru bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang menabraknya di kantin tadi.

Deidara mengerenyit, mendengar kata-kata adiknya itu, "Bagaimana bisa semua itu salahmu, Naruto? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Naruto terlihat menggaruk pelipis kirinya yang tidak gatal, "Uhm… aku tidak sengaja menabraknya di kafetaria tadi. Kopiku tumpah mengenai kemejanya. Dia pasti tidak sempat untuk mengganti kemeja dengan yang baru gara-gara _meeting_ ini."

Minato dan yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Demikian juga Shikamaru yang merasa lega ada yang membantunya. Meski ia sedikit heran melihat pemuda itu ada di sini. Apa dia bagian dari _meeting _hari ini? Siapa dia?

"Dasar ceroboh!" gerutu Deidara.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi," kata Minato menengahi. "Shikamaru, apa kau nyaman memakai kemeja basah seperti itu? Jika kau memang merasa tidak nyaman, kau bisa absen pada rapat kali ini. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit karena mengenakan kemeja basah sepanjang rapat di ruangan full AC ini—" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. "—kau boleh pulang untuk ganti baju kalau kau mau," katanya lagi tanpa ada maksud mengusir. Yang dikatakannya barusan adalah bentuk kepeduliannya pada bawahannya, apalagi Shikamaru adalah putra sahabatnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Minato-san. Terima kasih atas perhatian, Anda," Shikamaru membungkuk hormat. "Saya bisa mengikuti meeting ini. Lagi pula, ada laporan penting yang harus saya sampaikan," ia merasa beruntung mempunyai atasan yang sangat bijak seperti Minato-san. Tidak salah kalau selama ini Minato-san dikenal sebagai pimpinan yang baik hati dan pengertian pada karyawan-karyawannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begit. Kita mulai rapatnya sekarang," putus Minato. "Deidara, kau yang pimpin rapat kali ini. Silahkan kau mulai."

Tak lama rapat pun dimulai. Rapat yang mengagendakan laporan bulanan dari semua manager di setiap bagian itu berjalan dengan lancar. Tak ada kendala berarti, selain Shikamaru yang mulai bersin-bersin setelah rapat usai.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Shikamaru hanya meringkuk dalam selimut di kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato-san kemarin menjadi kenyataan. Gara-gara kelamaan mengenakan kemeja basah di ruangan ber-AC kemarin, ia jadi terkena flu.

**Ha—hattschii!**

Berkali-kali ia bersin dengan keras. Dirasakannya suhu tubuhnya sedikit naik. Apa ia demam? Hhh~ benar-benar merepotkan.

"Shika… apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter?" tanya Yoshino yang masuk membawakan nampan berisi segelas susu hangat dan semangkuk bubur. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya itu.

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Cuma flu. Nanti juga baikan sendiri," katanya seraya melirik nampan yang dibawa ibunya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti orang sakit—well, ia memang sakit sih, tapi hanya sedikit. Jadi ia tidak perlu perlakuan khusus seperti itu.

Yoshino duduk di sisi ranjang, "Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja kalau begitu. Kau mau aku telpon Temari agar ia ke mari?" tanyanya lembut.

Shikamaru terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, "Tidak usah, Kaasan. Temari pasti sibuk dengan butiknya. Jangan ganggu dia," Shikamaru berusaha mencari alasan. Ibunya tidak boleh menelpon Temari. Ia tidak ingin ibunya mendengar berita putusnya mereka dari mulut Temari. Ia sendiri yang akan memberi orang tuanya tentang berita itu, tapi tidak sekarang.

Yoshino mendesah, "Kau ini. Temari itu 'kan tunanganmu. Sudah sepantasnya jika dia merawatmu saat kau sakit."

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Jangan merepotkan Temari dengan hal-hal sepele seperti ini," kata Shikamaru berusaha membujuk ibunya. "Istirahat sebentar akan membuatku cepat baikan. Kaasan tidak usah khawatir."

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja kalau begitu," Yoshino menyerah. "Hari ini Kaasan dan Tousan ada urusan sebentar ke Osaka, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan kami tinggal sendiri di rumah?" tanya Yoshino cemas.

"Hmm… Tak apa, Kaasan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekali pun aku sedang sakit," kata Shikamaru menenangkan ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat. Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa dimakan buburnya," Yoshino tersenyum lembut sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Shikamaru mendesah lega. Untung saja ibunya mau menuruti perkataannya. Diliriknya nampan yang ada di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya dengan malas. Ia sama sekali tidak ada nafsu makan. Kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing juga membuatnya malas bangun.

Dicobanya untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidur adalah satu-satunya obat yang paling manjur—menurutnya. Samar-samar didengarnya suara mobil meninggalkan garasi rumah. Sepertinya ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi.

Dengan gelisah Shikamaru membolak-balikkan badannya di ranjang. Susah sekali rasanya untuk tidur. Meski berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tak kunjung terlelap. Rasa tidak enak di sekujur badan yang dirasakannya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

**Ting Tong… Ting Tong… **

Shikamaru mendesah keras saat tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara bel yang terdengar dari pintu depan. Rasanya ia terlalu malas untuk bangun meski hanya untuk sekedar membukakan pintu. Lagi pula siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Shino? Kiba? Temari? Buru-buru ditepisnya semua dugaannya. Kalau Shino atau Kiba, mereka pasti sudah menghubunginya kalau mau datang. Lagi pula tadi pagi ia sudah menelpon mereka untuk memberitahukan kalau ia tidak masuk kantor hari ini. Sementara Temari biasanya langsung masuk jika tak ada yang membukakan pintu, karena Temari memang punya kunci cadangan rumah ini.

'_Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kalau tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, orang itu pasti akan pergi,'_ pikir Shikamaru masa bodoh.

Tapi—

**Ting Tong… Ting Tong… **

—ternyata ia salah besar.

Lagi-lagi suara bel terdengar nyaring. Siapa sih sebenarnya yang datang? Kenapa dia tidak pergi-pergi juga? Benar-benar merepotkan. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Oke. Oke. _I'm coming_! Shikamaru menggerutu sendiri. Dengan malas diseretnya kakinya untuk melangkah ke depan.

"Ya," katanya seraya membukakan pintu, tepat setelah bel berbunyi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Baru saja pintu terbuka, tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya dunia berputar. Mendadak semua dunianya menjadi putih. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk membuat kesadarannya tetap terjaga. Sekilas dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yang berteriak panik seraya menangkap tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke lantai, sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup.

Kemudian yang dirasakannya hanya dingin.

Gelap.

—dan ia pun tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"…ru… Shikamaru," sayup-sayup didengarnya suara yang asing di telinganya. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya matanya yang terasa berat.

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Di mana dia? Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ruang tamu? Apa ini? Disentuhnya dahinya yang terasa dingin. Kompres?

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah."

Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan matanya langsung melebar saat ia mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tersenyum lega di sampingnya. Terkejut, ia berusaha bangkit.

"Arrggghh~," ia mengerang tertahan saat dirasakannya pusing hebat yang kembali mendera kepalanya. Dihempaskannya kembali tubuhnya berbaring di sofa.

"Kau tidak apa? Istirahat saja dulu, tidak usah bangun," kata pemuda itu khawatir.

Shikamaru melirik pemuda itu sekilas. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya lemah. Jujur, ia tidak suka terlihat lemah seperti ini di hadapan orang lain.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Ah, kau ingat namaku rupanya," katanya senang. "Aku dengar dari Kiba kau absen hari ini gara-gara terkena flu. Ini pasti karena kau mengenakan kemeja basah sepanjang _meeting_ kemarin 'kan? Itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengunjungimu hari ini."

Shikamaru mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma flu. Aku—,"

"—tapi flu-mu parah Shikamaru. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan pingsan seperti tadi," Naruto memotong ucapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam mendengarnya. Tak bisa membantah.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu di mana kamarmu, jadi aku hanya membaringkanmu di sini," kata Naruto. "Maaf juga, tadi aku lancang ke dapurmu untuk mengambil baskom dan air es. Suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali."

Shikamaru mendesah, "Tak apa. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karena sudah merepotkan. Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi, kita impas ya sekarang," tanyanya mencoba berkelakar.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Oke. Kita impas."

**Krruuukkk**

Sebuah suara keras yang tiba-tiba terdengar menghentikan tawa mereka. _Shit_! Shikamaru memaki dalam hati. Dipalingkannya kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya—malu. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini perutnya harus berulah? Sementara itu Naruto menahan tawanya saat menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah suara perut Shikamaru yang kelaparan.

"Kau belum makan, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"Tapi perutmu tidak, Shikamaru. Kau harus makan," Naruto menasehati. "Boleh aku pinjam dapurmu?"

Shikamaru menoleh heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Akan kubuatkan kau sesuatu."

"Aku tidak minat makan bubur. Tadi pagi Kaasan sudah membuatkannya untukku—," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Aku tahu—," kata Naruto membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi heran. "—dan pasti bubur itu tidak kau makan 'kan? Karena itu kau kelaparan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. "Kau hanya menebak 'kan?'

Naruto tertawa, "Ya. Sama sepertiku jika sedang sakit, aku juga tidak suka makan bubur. Sayangnya, para ibu-ibu biasanya akan membuatkan bubur untuk anak-anak mereka yang sedang sakit—," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya. "—karena itu akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang lain untukmu."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto setengah tidak yakin. "Kau tidak berniat meracuniku 'kan?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

"Ahahaha… kalau itu maumu, dengan senang hati," Naruto tertawa.

"Baiklah. Silahkan saja kau pakai. Ambil saja semua bahan yang kau butuhkan di kulkas," Shikamaru mau tak mau mengijinkan—demi kesejahteraan perutnya yang kelaparan tentu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang tengah mencicipi masakannya. Nasi goreng seafood—masakan khas Indonseia yang dipelajarinya dari pembantunya yang berasal dari sana.

Shikamaru mengunyah nasi yang terasa pedas gurih itu dengan bersemangat. Udang dan cuminya yang dibumbui lebih dulu sebelum dicampur dalam nasi—terasa lembut di mulut—juga semakin menambah nafsu makannya.

Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum. Tanpa dijawab pun ia tahu Shikamaru menyukai masakannya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru melahap habis nasi goreng itu hingga tandas tak bersisa.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan ya?" Naruto terkekeh.

"Hmm… apa nama makanan itu tadi? Nasi goreng?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Ya. Nasi goreng seafood. Masakan khas Indonesia," Naruto menjelaskan.

"Aku harus belajar membuatnya sendiri, kapan-kapan," Shikamaru tersenyum menatap Naruto. "_Thanks _untuk makanannya."

"_You're welcome_. Kalau kau ingin belajar, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu," tawar Naruto berbaik hati.

"Tentu. Tidak akan kutolak tawaran menarik itu."

Keduanya tersenyum. Shikamaru yang merasa badannya sudah agak baikkan—meski masih sedikit lemah— menemani Naruto mengobrol hingga siang menjelang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mereka bisa akrab. Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang ramah, dengan cepat bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Shikamaru.

"Oh ya, Naruto… dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" tanya Shikamaru mengutarakan keheranannya.

"Haha… tidak sulit mencari data karyawan di arsip kantor," Naruto tertawa ringan. "Apalagi data tentang bapak manager kita yang terkenal ini."

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Kau _stalker_ ya?"

"Hei! Aku mencari datamu karena aku memang benar-benar butuh. Kalau tidak terpaksa aku juga tidak akan mencarinya," elak Naruto.

"Hmm… begitukah?" Shikamaru manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi seolah tak percaya.

"Gahh! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengulum senyum. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Menyenangkan sekali ngobrol denganmu, Shikamaru. Tapi sayang, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang," Naruto melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjuk jam makan siang.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Ya. Senang juga bisa mengobrol denganmu."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengganggu waktu istirahatmu lagi. Semoga cepat sembuh, Shikamaru," ucap Naruto seraya beranjak pergi.

"Thanks. Besok aku pasti sudah masuk ke kantor," Shikamaru mengantar Naruto sampai ke pintu depan. Setelah Naruto pergi, Shikamaru bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Menghabiskan sisa waktu hari ini dengan tidur sepuasnya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sedang duduk menghadap layar laptop-nya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar. Tak lama kemudian, seraut wajah yang familiar muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ne, Shikamaru… apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya sosok itu pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Masuklah, Kiba."

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang masih sakit?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

Kiba mendengus, "Kau ini. Syukurlah kalau kau memang sudah baikan. Temari sangat khawatir padamu."

Shikamaru mendelik mendengar kata-kata Kiba. Temari? "Kau memberitahunya?"

"Well, kemarin dia ke kantor mencarimu, mau tidak mau aku harus menjelaskan keadaanmu padanya," Kiba membela diri.

Shikamaru berdecak, "Apanya yang khawatir? Kalau dia memang khawatir, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak datang menjenguk atau sekedar menelponku, huh?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kemarin terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkanmu," Kiba mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti membahas dia," Shikamaru mematikan laptop-nya dan membereskan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya. "Aku mau keluar sebentar, tolong berikan berkas-berkas ini pada Shino untuk ditandatangani."

Kiba menerima berkas-berkas itu lalu keluar tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Ia tak mau memancing di air keruh.

Shikamaru menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya menghadap ke langit-langit ruangannya.

Benang yang sudah putus mungkin masih bisa disambung lagi, tapi tidak dengan hubungannya dan Temari. Semua sudah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Jam pulang kantor telah tiba. Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir di tepat di depan kantor. Baru saja ia membuka pintu mobil, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Naruto yang tengah menggerutu sambil menendangi mobilnya. Kenapa dia? Sepertinya dia sedang kesal. Ditutupnya kembali pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya _to the point._ "Ban mobilmu bocor?"

Naruto duduk di kap mobilnya sambil mendengus kesal, "Yah, begitulah. Padahal tadi siang masih baik-baik saja."

Shikamaru melirik ban kiri depan mobil Naruto yang kempes. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Naruto menoleh ragu-ragu.

"Tinggalkan saja mobilnya. Minta pada satpam untuk mengurusnya. Kau tinggal mengambilnya besok," kata Shikamaru seolah mengerti penyebab keraguan Naruto.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya," Naruto mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan memindahkannya ke mobil Shikamaru. Lalu dipanggilnya petugas keamanan yang bertugas hari ini untuk mengurus mobilnya.

Tak lama, mobil Shikamaru sudah melaju membelah jalanan.

"Di mana alamatmu?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Griya Namikaze. Jl. Artha Graha, Blok A No. 2. Distrik Kawaguchi," kata Naruto merinci alamat rumahnya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi mendengar alamat itu. Sepertinya alamat itu familiar di telinganya. Bukankah itu alamat Minato-san? Seketika Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu. Secara mendadak dihentikannya mobilnya di tepi jalan. Membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terlempar ke depan. Untung saja ia mengenakannya sabuk pengaman, jadi kepalanya aman tidak membentur _dashboard._

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau kau—," Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang terlihat ingin mengajukan protes padanya. "Shit! Ke mana saja aku? Kau putra bungsu Minato-san?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru memberikan cengiran lebar. Dilupakannya protes yang akan diajukannya.

Astaga! Bodohnya. Shikamaru meruntuk dalam hati. Harusnya ia sadar dari awal. Mata biru, rambut pirang, senyum yang sangat familiar itu, semuanya memang sangat identik dengan Minato-san. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari itu? Ke mana perginya otak jeniusnya itu?

Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan bagus—aku—tertipu—olehmu.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari arti tatapan Shikamaru. "Bukan salahku 'kan kalau tidak tahu siapa aku? Lagi pula, tidak penting juga siapa ayahku."

Shikamaru menangkap ada nada tidak suka dari kalimat terakhir Naruto. "Oke. Baiklah. Kita lupakan saja," katanya seraya kembali men-starter mobilnya.

Di perjalanan mereka akhirnya hanya diam, sebelum Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memutar DVD. Sebuah lagu J-Rock yang mengalun dari DVD player itu membuat mata Naruto melebar.

"Screw!" kata Naruto seraya menatap Shikamaru yang tengah menyetir. "Kau suka band ini juga?"

Shikamaru melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab singkat, "Yeah, aku suka lagu-lagunya."

"Wew! Aku tidak menyangka seorang Shikamaru menyukai lagu Rock seperti ini," Naruto nyengir lebar saat Shikamaru mendelik padanya.

"Ternyata selera kita sama ya," kata Naruto ketika ia membuka-buka laci dashboard mobil Shikamaru dan menemukan ada banyak DVD music dan film yang ternyata juga ia sukai.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Naruto yang pada akhirnya justru bercerita panjang lebar tentang film-film kesukaannya.

"Oke. Kita sudah sampai," Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang dari sebuah rumah mewah yang berdiri megah di distrik Kawaguchi.

Naruto melirik ke arah rumahnya. "_Thanks_, Shikamaru," katanya sambil bersiap turun. "Kau tidak mau mampir?"

"Lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan," tolak Shikamaru. Setelah melambaikan tangan sekilas, ia langsung melajukan mobilnya. Diliriknya dari kaca spion sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang, menatap kepergiannya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sebelum ia akhirnya ia tancap gas.

.

.

.

Siang itu Shikamaru tengah bersantai di hari liburnya. Menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan melakukan _hobby_-nya, tidur. Bahkan ia sudah berencana untuk tidur sepanjang hari—sebelum sebuah SMS masuk dan mau tidak mau membuatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

_Sender : Naruto_

"_Shika… aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Temani aku ke toko DVD ya. Ada beberapa DVD yang ingin kubeli." _

Shikamaru mengerenyit. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba Naruto minta ditemani olehnya? Ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Namun tak lama, ia bangun kembali. Tak ada salahnya juga menemani Naruto. Toh, ia sama sekali tidak ada _planning_ lain selain tidur. Dengan cepat ia mengganti bajunya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pintu depan berbunyi nyaring. Itu pasti Naruto. Ia pun bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau mau pergi, Shika?" tegur Yoshino ketika Shikamaru melewati ruang keluarga.

"Ya, Kaasan. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Dengan Temari?"

"Bukan. Dengan teman kantor."

Yoshino mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru semangat seperti itu pergi keluar rumah. Biasanya jika pergi bersama dengan Temari—yang tunangannya saja—ia malas dan harus dirayu lebih dulu. Apa dia pergi dengan Kiba dan Shino? Yoshino mengikuti Shikamaru dan mengintip dari jendela ruang tamu. Ia semakin heran saat dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yang asing baginya. Pemuda yang belum pernah ia llihat sebelumnya. Siapa dia? Keheranannya semakin memuncak tatkala dilihatnya pemuda itu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Shikamaru yang—tanpa protes—langsung menerimanya. Diperhatikannya Shikamaru yang masuk ke jok pengemudi, kemudian perlahan melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan halaman rumah hingga menghilang di balik pintu gerbang.

.

.

.

Di toko DVD yang terletak di dalam sebuah Mall terbesar di Tokyo itu, Naruto tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan DVD yang ia cari. Shikamaru sendiri yang tertarik dengan film yang dicari Naruto, akhirnya membeli DVD yang sama. Ternyata selera mereka tentang music dan genre film memang benar-benar klop.

"Hei, Shika… kita mampir makan siang dulu ya. Aku traktir deh sebagai ucapan terima kasihku," kata Naruto usai membayar di kasir.

"Oke," jawab Shikamaru mengiyakan. Kebetulan perutnya juga sudah lapar dan minta diisi. "Kita mau makan apa?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ada sebuah stand langgananku di _Food Court_ di lantai 5. Kau mau coba?"

"Makanannya enak?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Dijamin!" Naruto mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Dan Shikamaru pun dibuat _speechless_ saat mereka tiba di stand yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ramen?!" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Yup! Ramen Ichiraku yang terkenal sangat enak di mall ini. Paling enak malah," jawab Naruto yang langsung duduk dan memesan tiga mangkuk ramen acar ekstra pedas. "Kau mau ramen apa, Shika?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto heran, "Tiga mangkuk? Kau habis makan sebanyak itu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Lebih dari itu pun aku sanggup."

Shikamaru melengos, "Aku ramen kuah baso saja. Tidak pedas."

Selanjutnya, saat pesanan mereka datang, lagi-lagi Shikamaru dibuat _speechless_ saat melihat betapa cepatnya Naruto melahap tiga mangkuk ramen itu dan meminta tambah lagi.

"Kau serius tambah lagi?" Shikamaru menatap tak percaya.

"Hehe… perutku masih lapar," Naruto tertawa _innocent._

Tak lama pesanan kedua Naruto datang. Kali ini dua mangkuk ramen tuna yang juga ekstra pedas. Dengan tawa kecil, Shikamaru meletakkan sumpit yang digunakannya dan terus memperhatikan Naruto. Mendadak ia menjadi kenyang hanya dengan melihat cara Naruto melahap ramen di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak makan ramenmu, Shika?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut ramen.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang makan," kata Shikamaru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat besarnya nafsu makan Naruto. "Kau benar-benar lapar atau kau memang doyan ramen?"

"Dua-duanya," jawab Naruto sebelum menyeruput kuah ramen pada mangkuk terakhirnya. "Arghhh~ kenyang."

Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar dibuat tertawa dengan kelakuan Naruto. "Astaga, Naru. Kau ini seperti orang yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak makan," kata Shikamaru seraya menatap tumpukan mangkuk yang ada di depan Naruto.

"Hehehe… jangan heran ya. Inilah aku," Naruto nyengir lebar.

Shikamaru memincingkan matanya saat dilihatnya ada noda saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Naruto. Refleks, tanpa disadarinya, Shikamaru mengelap sudut bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruto yang semula terkejut dan menghindar langsung terdiam saat Shikamaru memberinya kode untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Ada saus di sudut bibirmu," jelas Shikamaru seraya mengelap ibu jarinya dengan tissue.

"Oh, Thanks."

Entah mengapa suasana menjadi sedikit kaku setelahnya. Shikamaru dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam.

"Uhm… aku ke kasir sebentar, kau tunggu saja di sini," kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya, mencoba memecah kecanggungan yang ada.

"Oke," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Setelah selesai membayar di kasir, tanpa banyak bicara mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Semenjak mereka keluar bersama, hubungan Shikamaru dan Naruto menjadi semakin akrab. Di kantor mereka sering melewatkan waktu makan siang bersama di kafetaria. Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan _hang out_ bersama ke tempat-tempat favorit mereka secara bergantian. Di luar itu, mereka juga semakin intens berkirim SMS dan MMS. Tak jarang juga mereka _chatting _atau telponan berjam-jam saat malam tiba.

Mau tak mau kedekatan mereka ini mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari teman-teman di kantor. Begitu juga dengan Shino yang heran melihat perubahan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Kiba. Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Shikamaru?" tanyanya pada suatu hari, saat Shikamaru mendadak pergi keluar kantor dengan Naruto pada jam kerja.

Kiba mengangguk, "Ya. Aku juga merasa begitu. Sejak kapan Shikamaru suka pergi keluar? Normalnya, Shikamaru akan mendengus dan mengatakan kalimat ajaibnya 'Ck, mendokusei' sebelum menolak ajakan kita."

"Ya. Lagi pula sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi dekat dengan anak Direktur kita?"

Kiba hanya mengedikkan bahu menjawab pertanyaan Shino. "Kau sadar tidak, Shikamaru jadi jarang makan siang dengan kita dan memilih makan siang bersama Naruto? Ke mana-mana juga dia selalu menempel anak Direktur itu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu," Shino menghela napas. "Shikamaru seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran saja."

Shino tiba-tiba membeku di tempat menyadari perkataannya. Sontak ia dan Kiba saling pandang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Mungkinkah itu?

Mereka tak berani berspekulasi lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba saja turun mengguyur kota Tokyo. Membuat seluruh orang yang tengah berjalan di trotoar dan taman kota menjadi panik mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tak terkecuali Shikamaru dan Naruto yang baru saja usai melakukan _survey_ di sebuah toko yang menjadi _distributor_ barang produksi perusahaan mereka. Meraka baru saja berjalan menuju ke mobil ketika tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur. Dengan cepat keduanya berlari menuju ke mobil—yang sialnya terpakir lumayan jauh di seberang jalan.

Sampai di dalam mobil, tubuh mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup terkena air.

"Shit! _Handphone_-ku basah!" rutuk Naruto seraya melap _screenguard handphone_-nya yang terkena air. "Punyamu bagaimana, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengambil handphone-nya dari saku celananya, "Hmm… punyaku tidak. Mungkin karena kau menyimpannya di saku jasmu, jadinya basah."

Naruto langsung mematikan _handphone-nya_, mengeluarkan baterainya, "Aku titip dulu ya," katanya seraya menyimpan _handphone_-nya di laci _dashboard_ mobil Shikamaru.

"Kita basah kuyup sekarang, tidak mungkin kembali ke kantor. Kita pulang saja dulu ganti baju," kata Shikamaru sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu memakan waktu kalau kau mengantarku dulu ke rumah? Lagi pula mobilku ada di kantor, bagaimana caranya aku kembali?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku saja. Sepertinya ukuran baju kita sama. Kau bisa pinjam dulu kemejaku," tawar Shikamaru.

"Begitu lebih baik," Naruto menyetujui usul Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Kamu pakai saja kamar mandiku, biar aku mandi di kamar mandi bawah," kata Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan handuk bersih. "Kemejanya aku letakkan di kasur biar tidak basah."

"Oke. Thanks, Shika," Naruto menerima handuk yang diberikan Shikamaru lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh ya, letakkan saja bajumu di keranjang. Biar besok aku bawa ke _laundry_," teriak Shikamaru dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

Shikamaru yang juga sudah merasa risih dengan bajunya yang basah, segera menyambar handuknya dan bergegas turun ke kamar mandi di lantai satu.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya ke bawah. Di kepalanya tersampir handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya yang masih basah membasahi dada bidangnya yang berkulit tan. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke semua sudut kamar Shikamaru yang bergaya minimalis. Tak banyak barang yang mengisi kamar bernuansa putih itu. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang besar dengan seprai motif rusa, sebuah almari pintu tiga berukir dari kayu mahoni, sebuah meja kerja di sudut ruangan, satu set televisi lengkap dengan DVD player dan PS, sebuah rak buku, serta sebuah sofa kecil di samping pintu masuk.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju ke ranjang. Diraihnya kemeja warna krem yang disediakan Shikamaru untuknya.

"Naru… kau sudah selesai?" Shikamaru yang membuka pintu kamarnya langsung mematung mendapati Naruto yang masih setengah telanjang dengan dada berkilauan terkena tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah.

Naruto menoleh ke pintu dan tersenyum, "Maaf, aku belum ganti baju. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar?" pintanya.

"Oh—oke," Shikamaru menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan aneh. Diletakkannya tangan kirinya di dadanya, lalu meremasnya pelan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mendadak jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang seperti ini?

Berusaha menetralkan debar di dadanya, Shikamaru menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Naru… aku tunggu di bawah ya," kata Shikamaru seraya melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi aku turun," jawab Naruto dari dalam.

Shikamaru berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Konyol sekali rasanya jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini.

Shikamaru berjalan ke dapur dan membuat dua cangkir minuman hangat, lalu dibawanya cangkir itu ke ruang keluarga yang berada tepat di bawah tangga.

"Ne, Shika… kau sedang apa?" Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Aku buatkan secangkir coklat hangat untukmu," Shikamaru menyerahkan satu cangkir pada Naruto yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

Rasa hangat langsung menjalari keduanya ketika menyesap coklat hangat itu.

"Orang tuamu ke mana, Shika? Sepi sekali rumahmu."

"Kaasan mungkin sedang berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu teman arisannya, sementara Tousan sibuk berkerja, tengah malam nanti baru pulang," kata Shikamaru datar.

"Oh. Kita sama ternyata," komentar Naruto dengan senyum kecut.

Shikamaru hanya mengiyakan senyuman yang sama. Diletakkannya cangkir coklatnya ke meja, "Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda, kita kembali ke kantor sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya setelah meletakkan cangkir di meja.

.

.

.

Yoshino terpaku di tempat ketika ia ingin mengambil baju Shikamaru dari keranjang untuk di-_laundry._ Diraihnya sebuah kemeja dan jas yang ia yakin sekali kalau itu bukan milik putranya. Kemeja yang ada di tangannya ini lain dengan merk yang biasa dipakai Shikamaru. Punya siapa kemeja ini? Kenapa bisa ada di kamar mandi Shikamaru?

Jangan-jangan, gosip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini benar adanya.

Dengan cepat Yoshino berjalan keluar kamar. Ditemuinya Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di meja makan, bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Shika… kemeja siapa ini?" tanya Yoshino tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Shikamaru yang sedang mengoles selai pada roti tawar seketika menoleh pada ibunya yang berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan membawa baju milik Naruto.

"Oh… itu baju Naruto, Kaasan. Kaasan tidak perlu ikut membawanya ke laundry, biar nanti aku sendiri yang membawanya," kata Shikamaru dengan tenang—tanpa menyadari situasi yang tengah dihadapinya.

Yoshino terbelalak. Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin kemeja Naruto bisa ada di kamar mandi Shikamaru? Apakah Naruto yang dimaksud oleh orang-orang itu? Dan... apakah kemarin mereka melewatkan waktu bersama selagi ia dan Shikaku tidak ada?

"Kami-sama… Jadi gosip itu memang benar?" tanya Yoshino tak percaya.

Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan ibunya mengerenyit heran.

"Maksud Kaasan apa? Gosip apa yang benar?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kamu… Kamu… Kamu benar-benar suka dengan sesama jenis?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoshino seketika membuat Shikamaru tersedak. Cepat-cepat diraihnya air minum dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kaasan ini bicara apa?" delik Shikamaru tak percaya dengan pemikiran ibunya.

"Astaga! Jadi benar kamu selingkuh dari Temari? Dan kamu selingkuh dengan sesama pria?" Yoshino sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Kau cari mati ya?!" teriaknya marah.

Shikamaru yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ibunya, langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Kaasan ini bicara apa? Dari mana Kaasan dapat pikiran ngawur itu? Aku tidak selingkuh, apalagi dengan sesama pria. Gosip sinting dari mana itu?" sembur Shikamaru keki.

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Yoshino tak mau kalah. "Kaasan dengar sendiri dari ibu-ibu arisan kemarin. Awalnya Kaasan tidak percaya, tapi melihat bukti ini, Kaasan jadi yakin."

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Ibu-ibu arisan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bergosip seperti itu? Argghh~ kenapa sih pagi-pagi ia harus menemui hal menyebalkan seperti ini.

Tanpa menanggapi lagi tuduhan ibunya, ia bergegas meraih jasnya lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Yoshino yang masih mencak-mencak sambil berteriak marah.

.

.

.

Sampai di kantor, Shikamaru langsung mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya, Kiba dan Shino, di ruang HRD. Dilihatnya dua sahabatnya itu tengah ngobrol berdua di meja Shino. Baru saja ia akan memanggil mereka ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Seketika diurungkannya niatnya dan berdiri diam dibalik pintu. Mendengarkan.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip yang beredar di kantor?" tanya Kiba pada Shino yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka akan muncul gosip seperti itu. Aku pikir cuma kita saja yang berpikir ke arah sana, tapi tenyata orang-orang kantor juga," Shino menghela napas.

"Kira-kira, Shika sudah mendengar tentang gosip itu atau belum ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya belum. Kalau sudah, ia pasti sudah mencari kita."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk. "Menurutmu, mungkin tidak kalau gosip itu benar?"

"_Maybe_."

"Jadi… ada kemungkinan kalau Shikamaru memang berubah halauan setelah putus dari Temari?"

"Well, mungkin saja. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi."

Kiba dan Shino terpekur. Begitu juga Shikamaru yang diam-diam sedang menguping. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa beredar gosip seperti itu? Bahkan di kantornya juga. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kedekatannya dengan Naruto disalahartikan oleh banyak orang, bahkan oleh ibu dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Perlahan Shikamaru berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. Diurungkannya niatnya untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya itu.

Di depan lift, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang langsung menyapanya ramah.

"Ohayouu, Shika," Naruto berdiri di samping Shikamaru dengan senyum lebar.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru yakin kalau Naruto pasti belum mendengar tentang gosip yang beredar di kantor. Ia harus membicarakan masalah inii dengan Naruto. Ditariknya lengan Naruto mendekat, "Kita harus bicara."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru yang terdengar sangat serius.

"Ada apa, Shika? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang kita keluar dulu," kata Shikamaru seraya menarik Naruto menjauh dari lift.

"Kenapa harus keluar? Kita bisa bicara di kantor 'kan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Shikamaru tegas. Dengan cepat ditariknya Naruto berjalan keluar tanpa mempedulikan ada puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh keingintahuan—yang tanpa disadarinya bisa menciptakan gosip baru lagi.

.

.

.

Sampai di café dekat kantor, Shikamaru mengajak Naruto masuk. Mereka duduk berhadapan di sudut café yang sepertinya baru saja buka itu.

"Ada apa, Shika?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu—meski sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto bingung. Ia tidak tahu dari mana ia harus memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang gosip yang beredar di kantor?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati.

"Gosip tentang kita maksudmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ya. Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Ya. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu," kata Naruto datar.

"Dan kau bisa setenang ini mendengarnya?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Haha… lalu aku harus bagaimana, Shika?" Naruto tertawa. "Kalau menurutmu gosip itu tidak benar, untuk apa kita tanggapi? Iya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak benar, tapi paling tidak kita harus klarifikasi soal itu biar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman."

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku rasa tidak perlu, Shika. Gosip yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya, pasti akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

Shikamaru mendesah, "Ya, kau mungkin benar. Tapi rasanya tidak nyaman sekali berjalan di kantor dengan tatapan mata aneh dari rekan-rekan di kantor yang mengira kita adalah pasangan gay."

Naruto terdiam. "Lalu kau mau kita melakukan apa, Shika?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak untuk sementara waktu," usul Shikamaru yang tanpa disadarinya usulnya itu melukai hati pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi… itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan terkepal di bawah meja.

"Ya. Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini," Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang terdiam. "Kau tidak setuju?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Terserah kau saja."

"Ini hanya untuk sementara, Naru. Hanya untuk meredam gosip yang tidak berdasar itu."

"Hmm... aku paham maksudmu, Shika."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kita tetap teman 'kan, Naru? Setelah gosip itu menghilang, kita bisa _hang out_ sama-sama lagi."

"Tentu," Naruto tersenyum menyembunyikan denyut nyeri yang terasa meremas jantungnya. Entah mengapa kata teman yang diucapkan Shikamaru begitu melukai hatinya.

"Baiklah. Kita kembali ke kantor sebelum ada yang melihat kita berdua di sini," kata Shikamaru seraya berdiri. "Aku akan kembali lebih dulu, kau menyusul belakangan. Oke?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

Naruto menatap kepergian Shikamaru dengan pandangan terluka.

Entah sejak kapan ia merasakan ini. Yang pasti saat ini rasa sayang yang tumbuh di hatinya untuk Shikamaru bukan lagi hanya sebatas teman. Ia tahu rasa itu salah, tapi ia tak kuasa mencegahnya. Semakin ia mencoba menepis rasa itu, semakin kuat rasa itu mengikat erat hatinya. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa itu. Ia tak ingin Shikamaru menjauhinya karena rasa yang dimilikinya. Tapi sekarang… tanpa dia tahu pun, mau tidak mau ia harus menjauhinya.

Naruto beranjak berdiri, "Baiklah. Aku menjaga jarak denganmu, Shika. Jika itu memang yang terbaik," katanya lirih.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak ia bicara dengan Naruto di café waktu itu. Sudah seminggu pula mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa. Setiap kali berpapasan di kantor, Naruto tak pernah lagi menyapanya ramah. Jika terpaksa berada dalam suatu ruangan yang sama saat _meeting_ atau bertemu lift, Naruto hanya bicara seperlunya, bahkan terkadang hanya melempar senyum sekilas sebelum kembali mengacuhkannya.

Sudah seminggu pula tak ada satu pun SMS atau MMS dari Naruto. Bahkan saat di _chat room_ tak ada namanya di sana. Dan semua itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Dasar, Naruto! Menjaga jarak sih menjaga jarak, tapi itu bukan berarti harus _lost contact_ seperti ini 'kan?!" sungutnya.

Di kantor mereka boleh saja saling tidak bertegur sapa untuk menghindari gosip, tapi untuk SMS, MMS, atau _chatting_ yang ruang lingkupnya lebih pribadi 'kan tidak perlu menjaga jarak juga. Tidak akan yang tahu sekali pun mereka saling telponan.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di ranjang. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu dengan kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Ish. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Untuk apa ia merindukan Naruto? Bukankah setiap hari ia masih bertemu dengannya di kantor?

Digulingkannya badannya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dengan posisi terlentang ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Apa ia saja yang memulai mengirim SMS?

Tidak.

Ia terlalu gengsi untuk itu. Lagi pula apa yang akan dipikirkan Naruto nanti? Bukankah ia sendiri yang meminta pada Naruto untuk menjaga jarak dengannya?

Astaga!

Ini bisa membuatnya gila. .

.

.

.

Memasuki minggu kedua, semua perlahan kembali normal. Gosip yang dulu santer dibicarakan, perlahan mulai mereda. Ada rasa lega yang dirasakan oleh Shikamaru. Mungkin dengan begini, pelan-pelan ia bisa berinteraksi dengan normal lagi dengan Naruto. Ia sebenarnya ragu, apakah ia lega karena gosip itu akhirnya mereda atau ia lega karena ia bisa menyapa Naruto lagi? Ah, mau yang manapun, ia tidak peduli lagi.

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Shikamaru mengajak Kiba dan Shino untuk makan siang bersama. Sejak _misi_ menjaga jarak itu, secara otomatis ia kembali dekat dengan Kiba dan Shino. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sempat mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Di kafetaria, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di stand _sushi_. Saat mereka tengah menunggu pesanan, tanpa sengaja Shikamaru mendengar sebuah tawa yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Tawa yang tiba-tiba sangat dirindukannya. Tawa Naruto.

Sekilas diliriknya meja seberang, tempat sumber suara itu berasal. Di sana ia mendapati Naruto tengah duduk berdua dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bisa dilihatnya Naruto tertawa lepas dengan gembira, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lucu yang tengah mereka bahas.

Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka yang menyelusup di hatinya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, Shika?" tanya Kiba mengagetkan Shikamaru.

Mendengus Shikamaru menyangkal pertanyaan Kiba, "Cemburu? Kau bercanda?"

Shino dan Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya, Shika. Kami tahu, kau menyukainya 'kan?" kata Shino tanpa ada maksud menyudutkan.

Shikamaru ingin menyangkal lagi saat Kiba melontarkan kata-kata yang langsung membuatnya terdiam.

"Kami tahu, Shika. Kami sahabatmu. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kita masih SD. Jadi kami bisa melihat dengan jelas, saat kau sedang senang, sedih, _bad mood_, bahkan saat kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ya. Kami melihat sejak dua minggu belakangan ini, kau dan Naruto seperti saling menjaga jarak, apa itu karena gosip itu?" tanya Shino tepat sasaran. "Jika memang itu alasannya, sebaiknya kau hentikan sekarang."

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya, Shika," Kiba memberikan kode untuk melihat ke meja seberang.

Shikamaru menoleh ke seberang, ketika dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat pandangannya bertaut dengan mata Naruto yang juga tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Ada kecewa yang muncul ketika Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"_See_… kau terluka, bukan? Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongi dirimu sendiri, Shika?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum tulus

Shikamaru menatap kedua sahabatnya itu tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Hampir semua yang dikatakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu adalah benar. Tapi… apakah benar ia menyukai Naruto? Shikamaru gamang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk terbuka pada Shino dan Kiba. Dari perkataan mereka, ia bisa tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya itu tulus padanya, dan ia percaya kejujurannya tidak akan membuat kedua sahabatnya itu menjauhinya.

Shino dan Kiba tersenyum, "Pastikan dulu perasaanmu," kata mereka kompak.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kiba tertawa, "Astaga! Untuk urusan cinta, ternyata kau masih saja payah, Shika."

Shikamaru melengos, untuk yang satu itu ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Selama ini, ia baru sekali pacaran, itu pun dulu ia juga harus dibantu Kiba dan Shino ketika nembak Temari.

"Kali ini, lakukan yang menurutmu benar, Shika. Percaya saja pada hatimu," kata Shino bijak, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Kiba.

Shikamaru terdiam. Jadi… apa yang harus dilakukannya? Saat itulah ia melihat Naruto dan teman prianya beranjak pergi dari kafetaria. Tak ada sapaan ramah yang didapatnya ketika Naruto melintas di sampingnya, bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Berlalu begitu saja, seolah ia tak ada di sana. Jujur ia tidak suka itu. Sangat tidak suka.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru bangkit berdiri. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Shika? Pesanan belum datang," Kiba menatap heran pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian makan saja dulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Masukkan saja tagihannya ke tagihanku, nanti aku yang bayar," kata Shikamaru seraya bergegas pergi.

"Sebenarnya dia mau ke mana?" tanya Kiba heran.

Shino tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shikamaru . Dalam hati ia mendukung dan berharap yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri lantai tujuh di mana ruangan Naruto berada. Ia sudah mencarinya di ruangannya, tapi ruangannya kosong. Kata sekretarisnya mungkin saja mereka selisih jalan, karena Naruto baru saja keluar. Tak mau membuang waktu, Shikamaru mengambil _handphone_ di saku kemejanya. Dicobanya untuk menghubungi Naruto—setelah sekian lama ia menjaga gengsi akhirnya diputuskannya untuk memulai lebih dulu.

Ditunggunya beberapa saat sebelum Naruto mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya, Shika. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto diseberang dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Shikamaru bisa tahu itu.

"Kau ada di mana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku—," Naruto menggantungkan jawabannya. Ada keraguan yang jelas dari nada suaranya.

Shikamaru mendesah tak sabar, baru saja ia akan berucap saat matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat dimatikannya sambungan telponnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang terkejut.

"Shika…" Naruto membeku di tempat.

"Kita harus bicara," kata Shikamaru _to the point._ Sama seperti saat ia meminta mereka menjaga jarak, lagi-lagi ia menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Shika… apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang melihat ke arah kita," Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Shikamaru.

"Biarkan saja," kata Shikamaru tak acuh.

"Tapi…," Naruto tak melanjutkan protesnya saat dirasakannya genggaman tangan Shikamaru semakin erat. Diikutinya langkah kaki Shikamaru dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang tertuju pada mereka.

Di dalam lift, mereka terdiam. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Lift terasa berjalan lambat naik ke lantai atas. Berkali-kali Shikamaru memencet tombol _up_ ketika pintu akan terbuka di tiap lantai yang mereka lalui, mencegah orang lain naik lift yang sama dengan mereka.

Sampai di atap gedung, Shikamaru melepasnya genggaman tangannya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang langsung berjalan ke tengah lingkaran besar yang menjadi landasan hellikopter.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shika?" tanya Naruto seraya berbalik menghadap Shikamaru.

"Sekarang juga, kita hentikan semua kekonyolan ini," kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kekonyolan apa maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Naruto terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Shikamaru barusan.

"A—apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Shika? Kau tidak salah bicara 'kan? Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak salah bicara, dan aku sadar betul dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Hahaha… jangan bercanda," Naruto tertawa sumbang. Ada desir aneh yang coba disembunyikannya dari Shikamaru.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau… sebaiknya kau hentikan lelucon yang tidak lucu ini, Shika," kata Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak lucu, karena ini sama sekali bukan lelucon," Shikamaru meraih tangan Naruto dan kembali menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto berjenggit kaget, ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru.

"Tolong, Shika… Jangan mempermainkan aku."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Aku sudah seserius ini, dan kau masih menganggapku bercanda?"

Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku—," baru saja Naruto akan kembali berargumen ketika Shikamaru menariknya mendekat.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cukup jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Ya atau tidak?" kata Shikamaru dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Sangat dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas degub jantung Naruto.

Tak mau membohongi diri lagi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk jujur pada Shikamaru.

"Ya . Aku menyukaimu, Shika. Sangat menyukaimu," kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup menatap mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, dengan _gentle _diraihnya dagu Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya agar menatapnya.

"Ish! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, Shika," Naruto menepis tangan Shikamaru dari wajahnya. "Kau membuatku merasa seperti seorang gadis yang—," ucapannya terhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bukan gadis, dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sepertimu itu, karena jika kau seorang gadis belum tentu aku akan menyukaimu," kata Shikamaru seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu Naruto. Menyukai dirimu yang apa adanya."

Naruto yang semula hanya diam pasrah dalam pelukan Shikamaru, kini melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Shikamaru.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shika," kata Naruto lirih.

"Ya. Aku juga—" balas Shikamaru. "—adalah suatu kebodohan memintamu menjaga jarak denganku."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendorong Shikamaru menjauh. "Ya. Kau membuatku kesal setengah mati dengan permintaanmu itu, tahu?" sungut Naruto.

"Ck! Kau pikir aku tidak kesal saat kau tiba-tiba berhenti menyapaku dan tidak lagi menghubungiku lewat SMS atau pun telpon?" Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Dasar bodoh! Menjaga jarak bukan berarti putus hubungan?" kata Shikamaru seraya mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Naruto yang menjadi semakin berantakan karenanya.

"Gahh! Kau sendiri juga tidak pernah menyapaku, apalagi mengirim SMS atau telpon, kenapa kau harus protes padaku, huh?"

Shikamaru tertawa. "Ya. Kau benar. Gengsiku terlalu besar untuk itu," ia mengakui kebodohannya.

"Jauh darimu sungguh sangat menyiksaku, Shika," Naruto menghela napas.

"Ya, begitu juga untukku."

Naruto terkekeh, "Jadi, kita berdua sama-sama bodoh, begitu?"

"Yeah, sepertinya memang begitu," Shikamaru mengiyakan.

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Ada kelegaan yang menyusup di hati masing-masing. Meski mereka belum tahu mau dibawa ke mana hubungan mereka ini, paling tidak mereka tahu kalau mereka saling menyukai. Dan dari hati mereka masing-masing, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk jujur pada hati dan diri mereka sendiri. Apakah akan muncul lagi gosip tentang mereka atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang jelas mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

* * *

**[ FIN ]**

**( Aglaia Cherise, 09092012 )**

* * *

**[ A/N ]**

Pegeeeeeellll~ *tepar*

Ga nyangka akan 8k lebih jadinya. Heuu~

Sumpah. Ini adalah fict terpanjang sepanjang saya nulis di FFn. Semoga yang baca ga pedes matanya dan juga ga bosen terus nge-_scroll_ ke bawah. Orz

Ide yang muncul mendadak tepat tanggal 6 membuat saya ngebut menyelesaikan fict ini. Untungnya bisa selesai tepat hari ini—_deadline_ hari terakhir untuk _publish_. :')

Ga tahu juga apakah masih banyak typo yang bertebaran atau tidak. Saya sudah membaca ulang secara keseluruhan dan mencoba meng-edit beberapa kalimat yang kurang pas dan terdapat typo, tapi saya tidak yakin hasilnya sudah bagus. Mohon maaf kalau masih tersisa typo di mana-mana. Serius, saya sudah tidak sanggup membuka mata lebih lama lagi. Ngantuuuk banget. Secara saat saya menyelesaikan fict ini jam sudah menunjuk angka 03.15 dan saya belum tidur sama sekali. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. u_u

Dan... maaf untuk _ending_ yang sangat tidak jelas itu. Saya bingung antara mau memasukkan _scene_ romantis atau tidak, karena takutnya justru akan terlihat lebay. =_=

Niat hati sih saya ingin memasukan beberapa konfliks yang lebih serius, tapi ga cukup waktu dan fict ini sendiri sudah cukup panjang, mau jadi seberapa panjang lagi nanti kalau saya teruskan? Orz

Jadi rencananya saya akan membuat sequel dari fict ini—entah kapan nanti. Tapi ini baru rencana lho, belum tentu terealisasikan, dan saya ga berani janji. ._.v

Yah, saya jadi nge-_rambling_ ga jelas deh. Dan sepertinya, ini juga akan jadi _author note_ terpanjang sepanjang sejarah saya nulis, hihihi…

Yasudahlah. Akhir kata, **Happy Fujoshi Independence Day**~ :D *tebar confetti*

Review dari kalian akan menjadi penghargaan tak ternilai untuk saya. *bows*


End file.
